OnePiece OneShot's
by hiroslove
Summary: Just a small folder with different OnePiece OneShots :3


That's great. Well... not really. You were sitting in a detention cell near the Marines Station on this island. They thought you were a Pirate.

**/flashback\**  
You finished the last ordered doll for the day. You were a dollmaker... a very skilled dollmaker. Your goal was to make a doll of every pirate you thought was 'cool'.

The window of your shop was decorated with different kinds of dolls. Stuffed Animals, Glass Dolls, Wooden Dolls and other stuff. You were currently working on a doll, that should be the sign of your shop: a doll of Portgas D. Ace. You heard a lot about him. His power seemed to be great and from what you heard, he should be a nice guy.

While making the doll, you peekd on the bounty poster of him. It was quite heavy to figure out how tall he was. All you could see was his face. At least, you were able to start working on the doll... until someone entered the store. You looked up to see a high ranked marine officier.

"Excuse me miss Aimee" the officier said. "May I help you with something?" you replied, putting the unfinished doll into your apron. "We got the news that you were hiding some pirates in your store. Here is the search warrant for your store" he said and handed you a paper, signed from Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. You gulped. "This must be a mistake." "Ma'am, please follow us" the officier ordered and pulled some handcuffs out of his jacket. You sighed. There was nothing you can do know.

They brought you to the nearest Marine Station and set you under arrest.  
**/end of flashback\**

Your stomach grumbles badly. They gave you nothing to eat for three days now. You peeked out of the little window. The bars were stopping you from breaking out. It would be so easy to escape, if just the bars weren't prevent you from doing so. Sighing, you laid back down on the cot. You tried to finish the little doll but now it was covered with dirt. The whole cell was covered with dirt. _'I definately need a hot bath'_ you thought and smelled yourself.

Suddenly, an apple came flying into the cell. The apple rolled over to the door and almost rolled out but you jumped up and grabbed it before that could happen. You rushed to the window to see who gave you the apple. There was a tall man with a cloak that covered everything except his face. "Hungry?" he asked. "Y-Yes. Thank you" you replied and ate the apple with such a speed, you almost ate the apple core as well. Coughing, you threw the apple core into the trash bin near the door. He smirked. "Aren't you the woman from the doll store?" "Huh?" This question surely surprised you. "Why do you ask?" "Ah, I came by and watched them set you under arrest" he replied with a sad voice. "They burned the store" he added.

You closed your eyes. Your Grandmother opened the store and when she passed away, you took over it. Memories were flooding your vision. Memories of the old and happy days. But the shouting of someone brought you back.

"He must be somewhere here, I guess." "Let's find him or the officier is going to hang us!"

"Seems like they are searching for me already" the man laughed. "Took them long enough." You stared at him confused but he just ordered you to take a step back. Suddenly, the bars were melting. You stared wide eyed at the stranger. "Shall we go?" he asked. You mentally slapped yourself and crawled out of the cell. The door burst open and a single marine soldier was standing there. "THE PRISONER ESCAPED!" he shouted.

'Damn' you cursed out loud. The stranger grabbed your hand and pulled you with him. He pulled you through the whole town, running into the left alley, then into the right... and then directly into a deadlock. "Oh... I thought this was the right way" he said, seeming completely lost in this. Your jaw dropped to the ground. "I can't believe it! Are you telling me that you lost the track?" "Ehehe... seems like..." The trample of the soldiers were coming closer. "Waaah I can hear them, do something!" you panicked.

"Ah, Here you are. So the rumors were true... you were hiding a pirate" the officier, who handed you the papers, said. "You! You burned my store!" "We make no difference between a pirate and someone who's helping a pirate. All of you are criminal." "I told you already, I have nothing to do with pirat-" _*BANG*_

A soldier fired a bullet at you. The next thing you saw surprised you. The stranger stepped before you, shielding you. His body was burning. "Firefist Ace. As if I hadn't smelled it" the officier said calmly. Ace? This guy was Ace? What was he doing here? And most important, why did he helped you? "Are you blaming defenseless people again? How sad" he smirked and set the uniforms of the Marines in flames. The officier knew that he wasn't a match for Ace. "I'll let you go this time. Leave the town immediately" he adressed the last part to you and turned around to take care of the burning soldiers.

Smiling, Ace turned back to normal. He looked at you with a smugy grin. You walked around him for a few times, remembering every part of him. "What's that about... miss...?" "Aimee. My name is Aimee" you replied, stopping in front of him. "Miss Aimee. That's a pretty name for a pretty girl" he smirked. Your face quickly changed it's colors into a tomatoe red. He chuckled. "We should go now."

He was holding out his hand, waiting for you to take it. You smiled and took his hand. He felt warm. That must be because of his devil fruit powers.

You sailed with him for more than two weeks now. He said he wanted to find a good place for you to live. In the meantime, you were working on the doll again. You threw the old one away and started a new one. One that would fit him. The doll was almost finished. But something was missing...

"Working on the toys again?" "Kyaah!" you shrieked. You were really jumpy and he knew this already. "Ace!" you scolded him. He gave you a bag with some food and a few clothes. "I thing I found the right place for you" he said. "Yeah? Where?" "Right here" he said and pulled you into a hug. You blushed again. "Why don't you travel with me?" he asked you. You stared up and into his eyes. He suddenly leaned in, but before his lips touched yours he grabbed the doll and pulled it behind his back. "Ace! That's not fair! Give it back to me!" you begged. He just laughed and played a little game of tag with you. That's when he noticed the details on the doll.

"That's mine!" you said and grabbed the doll. He stared blankly at you. "You made a doll of me?" "..." He was still staring at the little doll in his hands. You even gave the doll the same hat. But something was missing. He handed you the doll back and searched something in his bag. "What are you doing?" "Searching something... found it!" he said proudly. He pulled another bead-necklace out of his bag. He opened the cord and let the beads fell down into his hat. "There" he said and shoved the hat over to you. You thanked him and quickly made two little bracelets out of them. You laid one around the dolls neck and the other one around the rim of the hat. And finally...

"I'm done! The doll is ready!" you smiled. He looked at you and the doll. "Something wrong?" "You know... if you can't sleep well and need something to hug... you could hug me instead of the doll" he joked. Again, your face was going red. He laughed at you. "Ace!" "Like the idea? Then come with me" he said and grabbed his bag.

He walked to the small boat and waited for you. You were hesitant. But staring into his eyes... you already made your decision. You sat the doll into your own bag and walked over to him... only to trip over wooden plank. You fell on top of Ace and the position was quite amusing. He smirked and pulled you into a tight hug. You just stared at each other for quite a while. Then he leaned in again. This time, you returned this gesture and before your lips touched... he fell asleep. Ace had a huge problem with his narcoleptic attacks. He fell asleep in the most unpleasant moments. And you? Well... he was still holding you in a tight hug so you were not able to remove his arms. _'Just great... I guess I have to wait until he wakes up'_ you thought to yourself and made yourself comfortable.


End file.
